Sole Survivor
The Sole Survivor is the title held by the winner of reality TV show, Survivor. Being a Sole Survivor requires the having the highest number of votes from the Jury. Prize The Sole Survivor receives a check of $1,000,000, to be received after the season finale. Some winners additionally received a car that is usually similar to the one given at a reward challenge where a car was also given. Furthermore, the Sole Survivor is still eligible for winning the Player Of The Season Award. List of Sole Survivors 'Series 1' 'Series 2' Trivia *The youngest man and woman to win the game are Beat and Eevee. The oldest man and woman to win the game are Squall (on his second try) and Marge. As of ages right now, En-Tee-I and Marge are the oldest man and woman winners, but Littlefoot and Isabelle are the youngest winners for both genders, as both Beat and Eevee have aged since their victory. *Andrew, Garrus, and Littlefoot are the only Sole Survivors to receive all the jury votes. Littlefoot also holds the record with most jury votes won in a single season, with 9 which is the most anyone can win. **For total jury votes won across seasons, Squall holds that record with 10 total. *While no winner has come close to playing a "Perfect Game", Jiro has come the closest; winning Fan Favorite, getting no votes cast against him, and winning almost all of the jury votes, only missing Zaeed's vote. *Andrew is the first Sole Survivor to win the Fan Favorite Award, but he wasn't the winner of the season he won it in. **Raine would be the first to win Fan Favorite, and also win the season. However, she was tied for Fan Favorite. Without any ties, Jiro was the first winner to win Fan Favorite, and also win his season. *Beat, Samantha, Eevee, Robert, En-Tee-I, Nightwolf, Rain, Garrus, Aladdin, Marge, and Littlefoot are the only winners who have never been considered for the Sprint Player Of The Season award. *There have been 21 male winners, and 11 female winners. *Out of the female winners, Raine, Isabelle, and Etna hold the record for most jury votes won in a season, being 6. *There has so far been only one LGBT Sole Survivor, being Eevee. *Samantha, Eevee, Cousteau, Mordin, En-Tee-I, Dixie, Reala, Garrus, Isabelle, and Littlefoot are the only winners to not be human at all. *Super Mario Bros, Mortal Kombat, Mass Effect, DC Comics, and Animal Crossing are the only series to be represented by two winners. *Samantha, Mickey, and Isabelle are the only winners to not exist when the series first began with Survivor: Green Hill. *Samantha, Cousteau, Mordin, and Nightwolf all won in a season where the location was from the same series as them. *Mordin is the first Sole Survivor to beat a returning player in the Final 3. **He would later be joined by Nightwolf, Dixie, and Mickey. *Beat, Eevee, Ben, Cousteau, Jiro, Mordin, Rain, Zatanna, Mickey, Isabelle, Hyde, Bayonetta, and Squall (on his second try) all lost the first immunity challenge in their seasons, and still end up winning the game. *Squall (on his second try) currently holds the record for the most challenges won in a single season, being 15. **Tatsuki and Dixie tie the record for most individual immunity wins, with four. For the men, Beat, Mordin, En-Tee-I, and Hyde are tied with three immunity wins. *Samantha, Jiro, Aladdin, Marge, and Squall (on his second try) are the only winners to win the game with zero votes cast against them during the game. *Dixie and Aladdin are the only winners to not get a confessional in the first episode. **Dixie, however, did get a dual confessional with Diddy in Blood vs. Water, but not her own individual one. *Curtis, Ryo, Samantha, Jordan, Tatsuki, Dixie, Isabelle, and Littlefoot are the only winners to never get an episode quote in their winning seasons. **Curtis and Jordan, however, did get episode quotes in previous, or future seasons. *Curtis, Andrew, and Littlefoot are the only winners to get votes at their first tribal council, and still win the game in the end. *Samantha and Raine are the only winners to never win a single individual challenge. However, Samantha, Zatanna, and Aladdin are the only winners to never take part in an individual reward. *Curtis, Andrew, Ryo, Samantha, Cousteau, Raine, Isabelle, Littlefoot, and Bayonetta are the only winners to not win individual immunity in their winning seasons. *Curtis and Ryo are tied for having the most votes cast against them, while still winning their season, being 11. *Curtis, Squall, Flareon, Robert, Ben, Raine, Metal Mario, Jiro, and Mordin are the only winners to return to the game twice after winning the game the first time. **Beat and Andrew are the only winners to return to the game three times after winning the first time. *Only seven winners have won the game as returning players; Ryo, Ben, Jordan, En-Tee-I, Rain, Garrus, Hyde, Etna and Squall (on his second try). All of them won on their second try except for Etna and Squall, who won on their third tries. **Ben is the only one of those winners to win in a season with new players. *Robert is the only winner to never be officially voted off, having pulled the purple rock and later get kicked off by the jury, but still had his torch snuffed both times. *Robert and Dixie are the only winners to draw the purple rock. **In addition to them, Curtis, Eevee, En-Tee-I, Etna, Garrus, Isabelle, Jiro, Mordin, Rain, and Raine have participated in purple rock drawings. Robert also took part in one other drawing. *In terms of martial status, one (Dixie) is engaged, six (Andrew/Ben/Jordan/Mickey/Isabelle/Marge) are married, ten (Beat/Squall/Eevee/Cousteau/Metal Mario/Batgirl/Reala/Garrus/Aladdin/Hyde) are in a romantic relationship, and five (Mordin/En-Tee-I/Nightwolf/Rain/Littlefoot) are not romantically involved or interested. The other ten winners are single. **Dixie, Beat, Reala, and Isabelle are the only ones who had their lover compete on the show; Diddy, Gum, NiGHTS, and Villager respectively. Along with them, Andrew, Ben, Jordan, Squall, Hyde, Marge, Mickey, Garrus, Eevee, Aladdin, and Batgirl had their lovers appear on the show as a loved one. *Cousteau, Jordan, Mickey, and Marge are the only winners to be a parent, although Cousteau became a father years after he had won. *The most winners have come either from an ORANGE tribe: Curtis, Samantha, Cousteau, Rain, Mickey, and Marge, or a YELLOW TRIBE: Ryo, Tatsuki, Garrus, Isabelle, Hyde, and Littlefoot. **RED tribe winners: Beat, Andrew, Jordan, Metal Mario, and Dixie. **GREEN tribe winners: Robert, Raine, Aladdin, Bayonetta, and Squall (on his second try). **BLUE tribe winners: Mordin, En-Tee-I, Nightwolf, Reala, and Etna. **PURPLE tribe winners: Squall, Ben, Jiro, and Batgirl. **PINK tribe winners: Eevee. **BLACK tribe winners: Zatanna.